Trauma
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Kouha únicamente quería ver si su hermana se encontraba bien. Ahora con un trauma encima se juraba maldecir al oráculo del imperio hasta la muerte.


**Trauma**

 **Los personajes de Magi no me pertencen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

El día había empezado perfectamente, Kouha no se podía quejar, no lo habían molestado en todo el día para absolutamente nada; técnicamente podía presumir que aquello era un sereno día de descanso. Claro, lo único que no pudo prever fue el _incidente_ que lo dejó sonrojado y con un severo trauma psicológico.

Aquel incidente involucraba a nada más y nada menos que a su media hermana, Kougyoku, y al oráculo del imperio, Judal.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte, Kouha se dirigía a paso lento hacia su habitación. Sus hermanos se habían ido por unos días dejándolo a él a cargo del palacio y de sus medias hermanas. Aunque él no tenía demasiados deseos de hablar con ninguna, a excepción de Kougyoku con la que ciertas veces cruzaba palabra.

En el palacio también se encontraba Judal, el oráculo; Kouha podía verlo de vez en cuando volando por ahí, pero tampoco le prestaba demasiada importancia.

Volviendo al tema principal, él les había ordenado a las tres jóvenes que siempre lo seguían a todos lados que se fueran a descansar mientras le echaba un último vistazo al palacio, asegurándose que todo se encontrara en orden. Pero maldito sea el segundo en que decidió pasar por la habitación de Kougyoku camino a su habitación.

Kougyoku era agradable, pero principalmente ellos compartían cierto parecido debido a sus madres, y quizás la actitud marginada de ella era lo que le había llamado más la atención; diferente de sus otras medias hermanas que la despreciaban y se dedicaban a hablar de ropa y joyas. Además que Kougyoku había conseguido conquistar un calabozo, lo cual no era poco.

Kouha juraba por su vida que únicamente quería saber si ella se encontraba bien, pero lo único que consiguió fue traumatizarse de por vida; porque él era capaz de ver litros de sangre chorreando frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera inmutarse o perturbarse, pero aquello que _presenció_ no era, para su desgracia, nada parecido a lo que él pudiera soportar ver.

Cuando cruzó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su media hermana escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes de la misma, y él, como buen hermano, decidió echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que Kougyoku se encontrara bien.

Kouha hubiera preferido encontrar a su hermana en pleno secuestro o algo parecido, no en pleno… ¡Ni siquiera podía mencionarlo!

— ¡J-Judal-chan! —Para cuando escuchó aquel nombre ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se había asomado por la rendija de la puerta y cierta imagen había quedado grabada en su inocente –o no tanto –memoria.

—Cállate vieja bruja, van a escucharnos —demasiado tarde quiso decirles Kouha, pero aquello sólo le traería más problemas.

¡Demonios! A pesar de tener la misma edad él veía a Kougyoku como su hermana menor, y como todo hermano mayor que se respeta no podía dejar pasar aquello. Pero no, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, además de no querer entrar en una situación aún más incómoda.

—P-Pero… Judal… chan estás siendo brusco —mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¡Se había quedado petrificado! Parte de él quería interrumpir y parte de él quería salir rajando tan rápido como el viento.

Cuando escuchó la risa traviesa del oráculo del imperio sabía que tenía que irse, pero no lo hizo y ahora lo lamentaba amargamente.

—Nos vamos a portar mal, vieja bruja —le costaría, le costaría mucho volver a verlos con los mismos ojos.

— ¡Que no soy vieja!

— ¿Pero bruja si? —su hermana estuvo a punto de volver a gritar pero Judal fue más rápido y la arrinconó contra la pared, besándola bruscamente. Demonios, si tan sólo Judal al menos fuera delicado…

—E-Espera… —Kougyoku apenas si podía hablar, el joven frente a ella casi ni la dejaba respirar. Básicamente parecía como si Judal estuviera devorando a su pobre hermana.

— ¡Ya esperé suficiente! —Kouha parpadeó y se echó para atrás cuando vio como el Magi metía sus malditas y traviesas manos dentro del ya desordenado vestido de su inocente hermana. ¡Ese maldito iba a corromperla! ¡Una princesa no podía! Aquello era… ¡era inaceptable!

— ¡Espera un poco, pervertido! —Kouha celebró internamente pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

— ¡No me jodas, Kougyoku! —cuando dejó de escuchar voces decidió asomarse nuevamente, sólo para encontrar a Judal en la cama sobre su hermana. Ese maldito… ¿sería capaz de deshonrar a Kougyoku de aquella manera? ¿¡Y ella lo permitiría!?

— ¡Romperás el vestido tonto! —Kouha estaba a punto de desfallecer. Era cierto que él no era ningún pan de dios, pero Kougyoku era diferente, él la veía tan dulce e inocente. ¡Ese maldito de Judal! ¡Menudo oráculo! ¿Qué mierda hacía levantándose ***** a su hermana?

—No empieces con idioteces ¿o quieres que te recuerde lo que le hiciste a mis pantalones la otra vez? — ¡Por un pepino! ¿Acaso esos dos ya habían…? — Y para colmo te atreviste a dejarme con las ganas, vieja bruja —o quizás no….

—Sólo sé gentil Judal-chan — ¡Ya era suficiente! No podía seguir escuchando ¡y menos viendo!

Kouha salió corriendo hacia su habitación completamente sonrojado, y cabe destacar que con un importante trauma psicológico. Ese Judal se las pagaría, mira que hacer esas cosas con su hermana a escondidas de todos. Kougyoku era demasiado buena y enamoradiza, por ello estaba seguro que el oráculo se aprovechaba de la inocencia de su hermana.

¡Maldecir el destino un comino! Tanta palabrería barata para luego ir y corromper a su hermana. Si fuera cualquiera de las otras… la verdad a Kouha no le importaría mucho ¡pero era Kougyoku! La única de sus hermanas con la que podía hablar de vez en cuando.

Esa noche Kouha no durmió y por ello a la mañana siguiente se encontraba con unas ojeras importantes y un humor de perros, que inclusive aumentó cuando escuchó las carcajadas burlonas de Judal.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Tus perros falderos no te dejaron dormir? —al parecer las estruendosas carcajadas del magi llamaron la atención de Kougyoku, quien entró a la habitación donde se encontraban.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo, Judal-chan? ¡Espero no estés molestando a mi hermano! —Kouha dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero en vez de poder dedicarle una sonrisa, le dedicó un gesto de horror al recordar cierta escena.

 _"Sólo sé gentil Judal-chan"_

¡Mil mierdas! ¡Había sucedido! No podría volver a ver a Kougyoku de la misma manera. ¡Todo por culpa de Judal! ¿No qué se llevaban bien? ¿¡Qué carajo le había hecho él para que se metiera con su hermana!?

—Bueno, está bien que Kougyoku está vieja y fea pero tampoco es como si no la hayas visto antes —Judal volvió a romper en risa mientras que Kougyoku lo miraba haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Eres un malo Judal-chan! —cuando ella volteó Kouha pudo distinguir en su cuello pequeñas marcas rojas. Desgraciadamente él sabía perfectamente que eran y quien se las había hecho.

—Kougyoku… ¿te pico algo anoche? Tienes marcas en el cuello —pretendiendo hacerse el inocente observó las reacciones de ambos. Judal ni se inmutó, pero su hermana…

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡S-Si! ¡Un mosquito! ¡Eso debió ser! —…estaba totalmente roja y se tapaba su cuello con las mangas largas de su vestido. —Y-Yo… ¡creo que me llaman! ¡Adiós hermano, Judal-chan! —el oráculo negó mientras se acercaba flotando hacia el joven Ren.

—Eres diabólico enano —Judal se echó a reír mientras aún continuaba en el aire.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —Judal le picó la frente mientras que fruncía el ceño.

—La próxima vez que decidas espiarnos sé más discreto, tienes suerte que la vieja no lo notó —Kouha giró sorprendido y completamente a la defensiva.

— ¡No he hecho tal cosa! —Judal se echó a reír y desapareció volando de la habitación.

Luego de haberse recompuesto, aún con el trauma presente, Kouha cayó en la cuenta que Judal se había ido en la misma dirección que Kougyoku.

— ¡Ese maldito! —bramó para luego salir corriendo tras él, dispuesto a evitar que siguiera aprovechándose de su hermana.

* * *

 ***En Argentina (especialmente en Buenos Aires) la expresión de "levantarse a una chica" pertenece al lunfardo, y significa conquistarla, ligar con ella, y también puede tener un significado un tanto más fuerte como lo que hacía Judal jaja**

 **Publicar en nuevas categorías siempre me pone nerviosa, espero les haya gustado y ojalá no haya hecho un desastre de Ooc jaja**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
